dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenalee Lee
Character Outline Lenalee Lee is an Exorcist and member of the European Branch of the Black Order. She is also the younger sister of the Black Order's Chief Officer, Komui Lee. Appearance Lenalee is a somewhat tall, lithe young woman. She has darkly colored hair and eyes and a fair complexion, and she tends to carry herself very well. Cross Marian has noted that she has a "C" cup bra size.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 112 Lenalee's hair has often been described as beautiful, and for most of her life she wore it long and in two high pigtails, likely because Komui was quite fond of it. After she had most of it burned off on a mission, it stayed at a short, boy-ish cut for a while, but she has been letting it grow back out to honor the wishes of Anita and her brother; after the transfer of the European Branch, she was seen wearing it chin-length, and once it became long enough to style she started to wear it at a chin-length bob. Recently, her hair has started to grow past her shoulders again and has gained a bit of body, and while she has taken to wearing it up in two clips reminiscent of her old pigtail style, she still leaves most of it down. Lenalee's uniforms are always comprised of tight, short jackets with long sleeves and either short skirts or short shorts; this is to free her legs up for her use of her Dark Boots, which require the full length of her legs for her fighting style. When her uniforms feature skirts, Lenalee wears tight short shorts underneath them. Her most recent uniform is actually a jacket long enough to pass for a short dress that ends in a frilled shirt, and she still wears a concealing garment underneath to cover her undergarments. Until her Innocence crystallized, Lenalee tended to wear her Dark Boots, which originally took the form of thigh-high boots and later turned into high-heeled shoes, wherever she went, to the point where, when she was forced to go without them, she realized that the Innocence had always been heavy and painful on her feet. Recently, her Innocence crystallized, leaving two permanent, cross-shaped stigmata scars on the fronts of her ankles; now, her Dark Boots take the form of two blood-red rings around her ankles, and she tends to wear high stockings and heels. Personality Lenalee is a kind, caring young woman who treasures her friends and those she comes to think of as "family" more than anything else in the world; in fact, Lenalee's view of the "world" is comprised completely of those around her, and when someone dies, she sees it as a piece of her "world" getting destroyed. Because of this view, Lenalee can be quick to anger, especially when her friends and family take what she feels to be unnecessary risks. Because of this, people tend to try to avoid upsetting her.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 30 Having suffered a traumatizing childhood, Lenalee tends to break quickly when confronted by those who were part of her dark past, and she hates some of her superiors and their ideals so fervently she once declared that she hated the Innocence and even God. It is noted by Cross Marian that she used to bottle up all her emotions inside, but is much better currently at letting them out. Lenalee is so frightened of losing those around her that she suffers recurring nightmares of the Order being destroyed and everyone around her disappearing. Despite her past, Lenalee has shown that she can have the conviction to cast the things that scare her aside so she can fight to defend her family, having promised her Innocence and God that she would fight however long they asked of her as long as she could return to her brother's side (this conviction led to her Innocence cyrstalizing), and having even been willing to let Hevlaska implant her Innocence into her body to attempt to force a synchronization, despite having had a synchronization rate below ten percent the last time she had worn her Dark Boots and despite having known that, if she failed, she would become a Fallen One. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 30 *Education: 4 *Affinity: 5 *Battle Ability: 4 *Mental: 4 *Flexibility: 3 *Sixth Sense: 5 History After Lenalee's parents were killed by an Akuma and she was found to be an Accommodator, she was forcibly taken from her brother, Komui. Lenalee has claimed to not remember much of her life before joining the Order.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 95 During her time at the Order, separated from her brother, Lenalee witnessed a young boy, who appeared to be about her age, being forcibly bonded with a shard of Innocence by Hevlaska, the boy being a relative of an Accommodator and thus believed to be an Accommodator candidate, himself.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 48, Page 36-39 Though she saw the boy become a Fallen One, Lenalee did not know what became of him afterwards, Hevlaska having refused to disclose the information to her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 49, Page 49 During her forced stay at the Order, Lenalee tried to escape several times, several of these attempts having been thwarted by Malcolm C. Lvellie. These incidents became the source of Lenalee's negative feelings towards the Inspector.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 137, Page 151 Eventually, the stress of her situation caused Lenalee to have a mental breakdown and she had to be kept restrained. Not long after, Komui joined the European Branch and was allowed to meet with Lenalee after having been separated from her for almost four years.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 97 Over time, with Komui's help, Lenalee began to think of the Order as her home, and everyone in it as her family.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 152, Page 49 History OutlineD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 57 Lenalee has no memory of her life before her parents' deaths. *Age 6: Lenalee was determined to be an Accommodator and forcefully brought to the Order. The first person she talked to was the Head Nurse. *Age 8: Kanda joined the Order. Lenalee mistook Kanda for a girl, but ended up learning meditation from him. *Age 9: Lenalee was found to be mentally ill and was confined for a time. *Age 10: Komui joined the Order and reunited with Lenalee. Lenalee learned her ladylike mannerisms from Jeryy, and she also met Reever and Bak. *Age 12: Lenalee started helping the Science Division in between missions, and was soon appointed to be her brother's assistant. *Age 14: Lavi and Bookman joined the Order. Lenalee stopped Kanda from killing Lavi. *Age 16: Allen joined the Order. Lenalee stopped Kanda from killing Allen. Plot Introduction arc Lenalee is introduced into the series when the gatekeeper of the Black Order mistakenly identifies Allen Walker as an Akuma, stopping Yu Kanda from killing Allen. She is the one that shows Allen around the Black Order's HQ.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 6 First Meeting with Millennium Earl arc (anime only) After Allen and Kanda return from the mission, she tries to distract Allen long enough so he can be surprised for a Welcome party. Later, she goes with Toma to find Allen who had engaged the Millennium Earl in battle to protect a kid named John. It is here that she reveals she is an Exorcist. After a fierce battle, she, Allen, and Toma return to HQ to inform John's father about the events with his son. Later, as she is still trying to distract Allen from the party, she is rendered unconscious by Komui's support robot, Komlin 2, as it prepares her for "muscle grafting surgery" to improve her body. Once she regained consciousness, she destroyed the robot to save Allen who was moments away from an unnecessary surgery of his own.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 18 The Rewinding Town arc Shortly thereafter, she traveled with Allen to "the town that does not go to a tomorrow" and found Miranda Lotto.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 19 Lenalee and Allen then help Miranda with her new job, but are all captured by Road Kamelot and her Akuma. She is at first unconscious when captured, but wakes up, by Miranda's Innocence.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 24 She and Allen then fight Road and her Akuma. Lenalee later stops Allen when he tries to "save" the Akuma that Road ordered to self-destruct. Allen becomes enraged with her for doing this and she slaps him for his outburst.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 25 Soon, they emerge victorious and their wounds return, Lenalee is given acupuncture treatment from Bookman to help with her injuries.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 26 Millenium Swordsman arc (anime only) Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker were dispatched by the order to find Kanda in Rome, because he hadn't contacted the Order for three days and retrieve an Innocence fragment. Lenalee and Allen arrived. They find some bounty hunters in the town to retrieve Claudia Sardini, the daughter of the Sardini family. That night, Allen and Lenalee were in the Sardini's mansion for an announcement; the fiancée of Claudia said that "the one who will retrieve her will receive one fifth of the Sardini's family fortune". After that announcement, Lenalee and Allen climb the terrace of the mansion and talked with the father of Claudia, and explains that her daughter would tell her that,"every night someone would come to her room and report to me". The fiancée of Claudia appears, and asks the Exorcists to help them, if they will help, there will be no need for the hunters. Allen refuses the favor, stating they weren't there to grant a favor but to find their comrade and retrieve an Innocence fragment. After that day, Lenalee and Allen were in the place where Vittorio was hiding, as Claudia was. They were fighting with akumas. They found some hunters attacking them and Allen said that it was pointless to attack, but they continuously fired at the akumas. The akumas conducted a counterattack,unfortunately, many people died. After that they found Vittorio, Kanda showed up, and told Allen,"he's(Vittorio) my prey, don't interfere" but, Allen didn't complain. The Vampire from the Old Castle arc After learning about the Akuma's hunting of the Generals, Lenalee is assigned to find Cross Marian with Allen, Lavi, and Bookman.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 29-30 As they go in search of Cross, Lenalee had a dream about the HQ being destroyed and Allen dying, making her worry about him. She was moody and Allen realized she hadn't really spoken to him since she slapped him. Allen asks her about it and she admits that she was furious with Allen for sacrificing himself. She then tearfully accepts his public apology at a train station.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 30 Later, she realizes that Allen was not on the train with them and she forced Lavi to go find him. After finding out that Cross had come in contact with a "vampire", Allen and Lavi had been forced to hunt. She stays in the village with Bookman to wait for them. Before they leave, she threatens Allen and Lavi not to get bitten as she believed in the whole "vampire" story.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 31 She then becomes happy as they return with Arystar Krory who is revealed to be an Exorcist. General Yeegar Falls arc (anime only) Lenalee Lee and Allen were given a task by Komui for a mission. After their mission, they were eating in a restaurant where Allen was talking about General Yeegar and how kind he was when he was bringing a golem to him. By some chance, Lenalee's golem was contacted by the order and they were told to go where General Yeegar was. Lenalee was watching Allen while listening and in-coincidentally, Allen dropped the cup on the table and it broke. While watching the cup break, they became worried and left the restaurant in a hurry. They arrived at the destination that the order mentioned where they found a finder beside a tree. Lenalee ran off and saw the general bound with chains. The Innocence fragments in Yeegar's possession along with the general's own Innocence were destroyed by the Noahs. Allen, at the time was shocked; he didn't expect something like that would happen. Missions arc (anime only) Order in Crisis arc The battle in Barcelona occurred, the Earl's targeted now after Marshall Yegeer died is Marshall Tiedoll. The order got this news, and ordered all the exorcists to go to Barcelona to protect the Marshall. Lulu Bell's Attack Arc (anime only) Lenalee and others were looking for Marshall Cross for several days, on their way, they found a town, but it was a silent town and the water flowing in the canals are small. As they were observing, the decided to investigate. It was Lavi and Krowry were assigned to go to the lake, Lenalee and Allen together with Bookman are the one who will investigate in the town. As Lenalee and Allen was asking the townspeople, they heard that there's a fortune teller in their town. Lenalee and Allen search to the house, and found it, as they knock the gate, an old man appear and yelled to the two, while Lenalee saw a girl standing far away inside. while the two asking, the old man suddenly closed the gate and two was pushed down. That night, Lenalee was about to sleep, a knock from the door, Lenalee thought that it was Allen but a girl voiced heard. She was asking Lenalee to open the door, as well Lenalee did. The girl apologized to Lenalee for what her grandfather did, after that, Lenalee ask her what's her name, the girl said thet her name was Meilin, and she was the fortune teller in their town, Meilin stated some stories but after a while, Akumas were being discovered, Lenalee ask Meilin to hide so not she will not be shot, Lenalee take her black long sleeve dress that covering her uniform, while Lenalee was curing Meilin, Meilin suddenly freeze, and suddenly shout and Lenalee asking her what's wrong, Meilin was continuously shouting. The akuma was about to shoot but Allen covered them and tell them to escape as much as possible. Suman Dark's Fallen arc As the group continues to look for Cross in China, Lenalee saved Timcampy from being eaten by a cat and she used her Chinese to help the group get around.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 45 She soon found a brothel where Cross stayed (and ran up bills) where supporters of the Black Order operated. It is then they got news about Cross's recent movements.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 46 After heading off to sea, Allen and Lenalee find Suman Dark in his Fallen One form, which brought back painful memories for Lenalee.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 48 She remembered as a child seeing a Fallen One resulting from the experiments performed where Innocence was forced upon non-hosts. Together, she and Allen try to save Suman. Allen is absorbed into Suman when he tries to rescue a little girl trapped in his body. She was forced to leave Allen behind to save the little girl, which she gave to a local doctor. On the telephone, she contacts Komui about the situation and the 'Fallen One'. Komui orders her and her group to grab Suman's Innocence.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 50 After taking the girl to aid, she then tries to look for Allen Walker, who she left behind. She then met with Lavi to look for Allen, but are unable to find him. They came upon the spot where he was left to die by Tyki Mikk, but he is no longer there and the images recorded by Timcampy left her to fear the worst.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 57 She learned that Allen exceeded his limits to rescue Suman Dark and was then attacked by Tyki and apparently had his Innocence destroyed. Bookman called Lavi through golem asking them to return to port. A man from the Asian Branch named Wong, explains that Allen was found and is being held at their branch. She instantly asked Wong to let her see Allen. But Wong told her they are to continue their journey, they'll be saying goodbye to Allen in China.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 57 Lenalee asked if that meant Allen is dead, Wong replied telling her to understand (implying he's dead). She left on the ship for Edo in a deep depression. Edo and Asian Branch arc After bonding with Anita, who was helping the Exorcists to reach Edo, and hearing her unshakable faith that Cross was still alive, Lenalee believed Allen may still be okay.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 64 When the ship is attacked by a Level 3 Akuma, Lenalee left the ship to fight it alone. With her Dark Boots to its maximum invocation during the battle against the Level 3 Akuma on the sea, Lenalee kills the Akuma, using her ultimate technique, Shittsui no Tougi: Tetsukase (Falling Footsteps: Iron Shackles), and nearly loses her life.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 71 During this attack, Lenalee's long hair was burned off as a result of extremely high levels of air friction, leaving it boyishly short. When Lavi went off the ship to search for Lenalee, who had yet to return after the attack by Akuma, he found a modified Akuma (Chomesuke/Sachiko) who held a large crystal with Lenalee encased inside.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 74 Chomesuke/Sachiko claimed that the Innocence took on this form to protect Lenalee. Because of this, it was presumed that Lenalee's Innocence may be the "Heart", which the Earl and the Black Order are looking for.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 75 However, Lavi, after learning about how Allen's Innocence saved his life by filling in a piece of his heart, wondered why there were two "instances" and if they are related somehow. She then thanks Anita and the crew as they leave. Anita tells her that she should grow her hair back because she was beautiful with it and tell her to take care of Cross Marian. As Lenalee makes the promise, she realized that Anita was hit by Akuma and that she was going to die.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 77 Lenalee became devastated as she watched her die and left with the others to Edo. When the group arrived in Edo, Lenalee was more of a hindrance than anything else as her legs were in such bad condition that she was barely able to walk, let alone fight. She was forced to sit back and watch as the Battle of Edo began.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 86 After the Earl wiped the city out with a single attack, Lenalee was separated from Lavi and her Innocence once again took on the crystalline form to protect her.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 88 The Earl and the Noah witnessed this and shifted their attention to her, believing her Innocence to be the Heart. With the Noah and Akuma keeping the other Exorcists distracted, the Earl attempted to destroy Lenalee's Innocence. Allen returned from the Asian Branch by way of the original Noah's Ark and repelled the Earl with his incredible new Crown Clown Anti-Akuma Weapon just in time to rescue Lenalee and force the enemies to retreat.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapters 88-89 Noah's Ark arc Her emotional reunion with Allen was short-lived because she was kidnapped by Lero and pulled into Noah's Ark.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 89 The Earl's plan is to destroy her along with the old Ark as it would disappear with everything and everyone in it, once it was downloaded to the new Ark. This plan backfires however, as Allen, Kanda, Krory, Lavi, and Chaoji follow Lenalee into the Ark where they successfully defeat the Noah and capture the old Ark and the Akuma Egg.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 133 Invasion of the Black Order arc Upon her return to the Black Order's Headquarters, Hevlaska removed the Innocence from Lenalee's legs, to find that her Innocence changed into a black liquid and has drop to 10% synchronization.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 138 This puzzled the many members of the Order, including Hevlaska herself. When a Level 4 Akuma began assaulting the Order, Lenalee expressed a true desire to re-sync with her Innocence, which at that point truly began to express sentience. Her Innocence went to Lenalee, still in liquid form, which she drank, causing a large amount of her blood to exit her body through cross-shaped cuts on her ankles (which look similar to the cross on Allen Walker's left hand).D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapters 152-153 Her blood then coalesced into a vague angelic form before spreading over her legs and taking on the form of new Dark Boots. With her new weapon, together with Allen's help, she defeated the Level 4 Akuma. Lenalee's new boots were thought to be a Parasitic-type because they are easier to control with her emotions, noted by Lenalee herselfD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 154. However, they did not change her physical appearance, therefore they were called an evolved Equipment-type, a "Crystal-type".D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 157 They seem to be very strong considering she fought on-par with a Level 4 Akuma without using any special techniques. Destruction of the Black Order arc During the HQ move, Lenalee began talking like a cat (along with Bookman) due to a potion that Miranda accidentally dropped along with the things she was holding.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 159 She was a part of the group attacked by the Generals infected by Komuvitamin D. However, Bak Chan is able to cure them all of the infection. Disappearance of Cross Marian arc Shortly after the events surrounding the "Black Order's Destruction" she travels with Allen, Johnny, and Komui to the new HeadquartersD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 165. At this point, she seems to have begun growing her hair out again because her hair reaches her shoulders now. On their way, she and Johnny mentioned to Allen that he does not act as politely when he talks to them probably because he is comfortable with talking to them and they have become much closer. Shortly after arriving, Allen Walker was granted a brief meeting with Cross Marian. Upset by how suddenly and harshly Allen was taken away, she waited up late for his return to see what was wrong.D.Gray-Man Manga, chapter 167 Allen decided not to tell her what Cross said about being the 14th Noah or that he would kill someone he loved one day. She is later seen reacting with shock to the announcement that Allen was the 14th, and she is even more shocked when Allen says if the 14th does take over him that he should be killed.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 170 Third Exorcists arc Despite the revelation concerning the 14th Noah, Lenalee still deeply cares for Allen, and she does not feel uncomfortable being around him as shown when she went to check on him after completing her mission, and was worried about his fever.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 184 However, she seems to have noticed that when Allen originally woke up, he seemed like a different person, and is very concerned about his welfare. Howard Link, who is waiting outside the door berates Lenalee for sleeping in there as he could not be in a room with a lady in an immodest position and therefore couldn't carry out his duties. Lenalee, Allen, Houshi and Tokusa travel to the Asia branch to find Kanda as they had been assigned a new mission to Istanbul.D.Gray-Man Manga. Chapter 186 She is later seen in Greece with Klaud Nine, Koushi, and Timothy Hearst faced with a Noah in the shape of a Dragon.D.Gray-Man Manga. Chapter 187 Lenalee and Timothy witness Koushi mutate after being consumed by the Dark Matter from Alma Karma's cells, she is blasted by Koushi.D.Gray-Man Manga. Chapter 195 Because of the Third Exorcists going loose by Alma's rage against the Black Order, several of the Exorcists, possibly including Lenalee, are forced to kill the Third Exorcists before they made any more damage. Lenalee is seen crying in shock as she kneels before an impaled Koushi while hearing the Noah's announcement that Kanda has awakened the 14th in Allen and that Allen will become a seed of destruction to the Order. Seed of Destruction arc While Allen is in prison, at the Black Order HQ Lenalee is seen worrying about her missing friends and being reassured by the other scientists. Once Allen is declared an enemy, she chases after him to convince him to stay. He embraces but tells her he cannot but says that the order will always be his home and that he loves her and everyone back at the Order. After that he leaves and she cries out his name. Three months later, she is next seen in France with Noise Marie. He told her Johnny had tried to leave the Order to help Allen, disguising it as helping his grandmother, but was not allowed to do so due to new guidelines. Lenalee questions what it means to be 'nakama', upset she couldn't do anything to stop Allen and seemingly choosing the Order over him. Marie reminds her of her bonds with other people in the order, such as her brother and Lavi, and reveals his own bonds are why he is still there. No matter the distance, their bonds mean two people stay connected. They begin to head back to HQ but on the way, they pass children playing football. She and Marie spot someone familiar - Kanda. Upon being asked why he came back by Marie, Kanda doesn't answer and instead questions why he has no 'welcome back'. As they are welcome back to the Order they inform Kanda on everything that's happened in the past three months. As Kanda's Mugen evolves into a Crystal type, she grabs his Innocence and asks if he's sure he wants to be an Exorcist again after finally escaping them. He says he's sure and when his Innocence turns into liquid, he drinks it from her hands, much to her bashfulness (and Bak and Komui's anger). She watches as he gets a new Mugen. Searching for A.W. arc She, along with Noise Marie, keep the Order and Komui at bay about Kanda's and Johnny's location so they can find Allen. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Even without her Dark Boots activated, Lenalee is extremely quick and agile. This, of course, is only enhanced when her Innocence is activated. Innocence Dark Boots (黒い靴 (ダーク・ブーツ), Dāku būtsu): An equipment-type Innocence, Lenalee's initial version of the Dark Boots take the form of a pair of thigh-high boots. When activated the top part of the boots unwrap to her knees and a green stripe is shown down her leg from the top to the bottom and a green energy is emitted from her ankles. She is capable of great acrobatic feats and can easily deal with Level 1 Akuma. It seems to dramatically increase her leg strength, allowing her to jump vast distances, land from high falls uninjured and deliver devastating kicks. *'Flight:' When Leenalee's Innocence are activated Leenalee unlocks the ability to fly and soar into the sky at extremely high speed, granting her the upper hand to deal with Akumas more easily as only Leenalee is the only Excorsist who can fight on par with an akuma on air. * Waltz: Misty Wind (円舞「霧風」, Enbu: Kirikaze): Lenalee stirs up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick of her Dark Boots.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 71, Page 85 Level Two: '''After her synchronization with her Innocence increases, Lenalee's boots are modified to enhance her abilities. When released Lenalee gains more weight, power and speed. The green energy strips are replaced with circles with a cross mark on them, and her boots now have knee pads and straps around her thighs. She can fight on par with a Level 3 Akuma with her Innocence in this form. Before her boots evolved her synchronization rate was 86%. * '''Burden, Acoustic Technique: Sound Shackles (音響の踏技 「音枷」, Onkyou no Tougi: Otokase): Lenalee becomes able to interface with sound waves, solidifying the sound of each step into a surface, which allows her to travel at the speed of sound.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 48, Page 48 *'Burden, Water Surface Technique: Sound Shackles' (水上の踏技 「水枷」,Suijou no Tougi: Mizukase): Lenalee becomes able to interface with water, enabling her to walk on liquid surfaces.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 67 * Falling Foot Steps: Iron Shackles (失墜の踏技 「鉄枷」, Shittsui no Tougi: Tetsukase): Upon maximum invocation, Lenalee's power condenses onto her Dark Boots, meshing them into a morass of blades, carrying an extremely high weight. Assisted by Eshii's gravity shackles, this attack hit with the weight of 40,000 metric tons. which is equivalent to a meteor.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 71, Page 87 Crystal Type (結晶型, Kesshō-gata): After Lenalee's synchronization rate with her Innocence fell to dangerously low levels, it was brought into question whether or not the Innocence was starting to reject her as an Accommodator. Hevlaska noted that this was not so, but that it seemed, instead, that the will of the Dark Boots was changing, and that it may be preparing to evolve.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 177 When attempting to merge with her Innocence again, the cube form it had taken liquefied, and Lenalee took this as an invitation to ingest the Innocence directly. The liquid passed through her body and emerged from two cross-shaped wounds on her ankles, one on each, where it merged with the blood that spilled out with it and reformed around her legs. When at rest, the newly formed Innocence takes the appearance of bangles around her ankles,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 175, Page 131 but when activated, the boots take the form of thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads and slightly separated cuisses for her upper legs.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 153, Page 69 When she wishes to accelerate beyond the boot's normal speeds, flaps at the back of both of her heels unfurlD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 154, Page 82 to increase her speed dramatically, though initially she has trouble gauging how quickly she's moving. Lenalee notes that the boots don't react as her initial equipment type boots did, and rather than having to use her own body to tell the boots what to do, they seem to react simply to her thoughts.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 154, Page 83 Later analysis reveals that the new boots aren't actually 'crystals', at all, but rather an unidentified metal made from merging Lenalee's blood with the Innocence, and that because of this, theoretically speaking, as long as Lenalee has blood in her body she should be able to regenerate her Dark Boots by using more of her blood, even if the boots she's wearing at the time were to break.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 175, Page 132 Trivia * She has no memory of anything before her parents' death.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 21 * She wears shorts under her skirt, according to an Omake, but they were not seen or shown in her latest appearance.D.Gray-Man Manga. Chapter 195 * Lenalee came 4th in almost every popularity poll, always behind Kanda, Allen and Lavi. She came third on the latest popularity poll, beating Lavi. * Lenalee's favorite food is chocolate cake and her hobby is cooking.D.Gray-Man anime, episode 75, post credits omake * In both the manga and official fanbook, according to Allen, Lenalee is very cute. * In the one shot Zone Lenalee isn't a member of the Black Order and instead runs a café with Komui in China. She was also engaged to an unknown man who died in a ship accident, which the Earl tried to use to turn her into an Akuma. References Navigation Category:Black Order Member Category:Equipment Type Category:Crystal Type Category:Female Characters Category:Exorcist Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Crystal Type Category:Female Characters Category:Exorcist Characters